


Together

by hma1313



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/hma1313
Summary: In which Whispers doesn't get to Wolfgang, and he and Kala get to meet up in Paris after all.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwise known as me watching the rest of season 2 in one sitting and wishing that Kala and Wolfgang could just be happy
> 
> (I totally recommend listening to [Together by Martin Garrix](https://open.spotify.com/track/6nLctpnQJiPTxkaSgbPKiw) whilst reading this as it inspired the title for this fic.)

She’s standing in international arrivals, waiting for Wolfgang’s flight from Berlin to come in. People are chattering all around her, families on vacations discussing where they should visit first, business men on their phones as they make their way to their drivers holding up neat signs. There’s a group of high school kids being yelled at by their teachers because _what do you mean, George, how have you lost your passport already?_

She fiddles with the handle on her suitcase, pushing it up and down several times until she feels someone standing next to her.

“You know, I was nervous too,” Riley says, pulling at the sleeves of her jumper. “Having Will actually there was a very strange experience.”

“I think this situation is different from yours,” Kala replies. The arrivals board says that the Berlin flight is now collecting baggage, and she swallows the lump in her throat. “The circumstances are a little better.”

Riley laughs. “Yeah,” she says. “Yeah, they are.”

* * *

She’s there.

She’s actually there.

She’s standing in the middle of the arrivals hall, and there’s people bustling all around her talking in so many different languages but that doesn’t matter, because for Wolfgang she’s the only one in the room.

She’s the only thing that matters.

He walks towards her, and when she turns her head and notices him, he can feel the breath catch in her throat.

“Kala,” he whispers. “Oh my god, Kala.”

He kisses her, because right now, it’s the only thing that makes any sense.

* * *

The apartment Rajan has got her is perfect, with beautiful views across the city. They collapse on the bed as soon as they’re in the door, just holding each other and talking quietly about nothing of any real value or merit, laughing about how unfortunate it is that they can speak seven languages yet French isn’t one of them.

“I still cannot quite believe that we are actually together,” Kala says softly. “It doesn’t feel real.”

Wolfgang raises a suggestive eyebrow. “I can make it feel real,” he replies.

“Okay,” she says, leaning into kiss him. “Okay.”

* * *

Kala has never felt anything like it.

It’s so more intense now that Wolfgang is here with her and she’s in his arms. He kisses her like he’s drowning and she’s the air he needs to survive, finding countless ways to make the rivers of pleasure she’s feeling come in waves as he uses his mouth, his fingers, his cock. She can feel the rest of their cluster tugging at the edge of her consciousness but she wants this to be just them, her and Wolfgang. Together at last.

* * *

“Told you the sex was good,” Riley whispers later, giggling slightly. She’s sitting on the counter of the bathroom in the Paris apartment, swinging her legs off the edge of it as Kala wipes her makeup off. There’s a sort of girls’ sleepover kind of vibe to it, laughing about boys and sex and beauty tips. Sun appears, crouched on the toilet lid, and Nomi is there too, leaning against the wall.

“I’ve never felt anything so incredible in my entire life,” Kala confesses as she takes off her mascara. “It was…”

“Exhilarating?” Nomi offers. “We could all feel it too. I mean, my opinion might be slightly biased because I was feeling on top of the world after Amanita and I proposing to each other, but still. That was intense.”

“You are very lucky to have him with you like you do,” Sun says. They’re in the love motel in Korea now, the lights casting pink and purple glows across their skin. “I never thought the day would come.”

“Neither did I,” Kala says, shaking her head like she can’t quite believe what’s happening. “Neither did I.”

* * *

The sun is setting in Paris, a golden hue shining across the buildings. She stands on the balcony of the apartment with a robe wrapped tightly around her because it’s a lot colder than Bombay, but Wolfgang is behind her, his comforting presence and body heat telling her that he’s here with her and not just in her head like all the times before.

“I love you,” he whispers in her ear as he wraps his arms around her and watches the sunset over the skyline. “I love you, Kala.”

“I love you too, Wolfgang.”


End file.
